Sleepless in Retroville
lines, as they walk up to the house, opening the door, screaming *'Carl': Hi, Mr. Neutron. We're here. *'Sheen': Are you ready for us? *'Hugh': Sleeping bags? Toothbrushes? You're moving in! Oh, no! Two more mouths to feed, braces, college. Honey! *'Judy': by Hugh Calm down, Hugh. They're just here for Jimmy's sleepover. *'Hugh': Oh, well, that's not nearly as bad. Oh, I remember my first sleepover, the games and the practical jokes, the crying for for my mommy. *'Judy': Hugh, that was our honeymoon. *'Hugh': Yeah, I know. *''both go inside the house'' *'Jimmy': Gentlemen, welcome to what I expect to be the greatest sleepover in history. *'Sheen': Yeah! I baked galactic marshmallow balls from the Ultra Lord Recipe Book. the bag down *'Carl': And I brought a video of Larry the Lovesick Llama. *'Jimmy': You know, I think I have something you guys'll enjoy even more. Behold, the Slumbertron 9000, designed to throw the ultimate sleepover party. It provides the world's greatest made-to-order pizza, tells super scary stories, and supplies the perfect pillows for ultimate pillow fights. *'Sheen': Turn it on, turn it on. Pizza, pillows, scary stories! *'Jimmy': Hey, hey, easy, Sheen. One thing at a time. This is the Slumbertron's maiden voyage. I suggest we begin with the pillow fight. the buttons, pulling the lever, spitting pillows out from Slumbertron 9000, saying in the screen, "Initiating............. Pillow Fight!!" *'Sheen': These are perfect. *'Carl': Yeah, totally state-of-the-art. macho man Time to take out the trash! *''pillow hits Carl, then they all fight'' *'Sheen': Come on, Jimmy. Come on. *''to Judy in a bedroom, reading the 101 Marzipan Recipes book'' *'Hugh': exercising Two, three, touch my knee. *'Judy': Hugh, tell the boys to quiet down. *'Hugh': No, Sugar Booger, let them have their fun. exercising Eight, nine, bend my spine. his neck Oh, that's what I'm talking about. *''back to Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl, continues fighting'' *'Sheen': I'm tired. *'Jimmy': I'm hungry. How about some pizza? *'Carl': chuckling You read my stomach. *'Sheen': I want pepperoni and garlic and onions and anchovies... *'Carl': And peanut butter and clams and hot fudge. Don't knock it till you try it. *'Jimmy': Okay, okay, one ultimate pizza, coming up. a lever, beeping, saying in the screen, "Initiating............. Ultimate Pizza", then the box appears, dinging *'All': Mmm! *'Jimmy': Gentlemen, let the gorging begin! *''all grab their pieces of pizza, then they eat, then cut to the "17 Seconds Later..." time card, then cut back to house, with a piece of pizza laying on the floor, then they groan'' *'Jimmy': My stomach. *'Carl': Oh, man. *'Sheen': Oh, stomach full, room spinning. *'Carl': I will eat no more... burping ...forever. a piece of pizza *'Hugh': Mom sent me down to tell you boys it's time to... at a pizza on the floor Give me a piece of pizza. a piece of pizza Ooh-hoo, fudge anchovy, my favorite. a piece of pizza Mmm, carry on with, your crazy sleepover thing. the light off *'Jimmy': a thunder rumbling I believe the time has come for scary stories. *'Carl': Well, okay, but, um, not too scary, Jimmy, because remember what happened... whispers ...the last time when I got too scared. *'Sheen': Carl Did you bring your rubber sleeping bag? *'Carl': softly Yes. *'Sheen': Then what's the problem? Make it scream-your-head-off scary. *'Jimmy': One scream-your-head-off scary story coming up. the buttons, pulling the lever, turning on Dr. Dark *'Carl': It's just a story, it's just a story, it's just a story. *''Dark appears'' *'Dr. Dark': Good evening. I am Dr. Dark, teller of terrible tales. *'Sheen': Hold up. Do you mean terrible like lousy, or terrible like scary? *'Dr. Dark': Scary! *'Sheen': Got it. *'Dr. Dark': Once, there was a monster who only appeared at night at sleepovers and he was called the Sleepover Monster. *''teeth begins to chatter'' *'Dr. Dark': He only came out at night because the sun was his mortal enemy. And he liked to eat children, boy children, just about your age. *'Jimmy': Uh, maybe it'd be better if we listened to the story in the morning? to the Slumbertron 9000 machine *'Sheen': Yeah, not that I'm scared. I just don't want to wear out Jimmy's new machine. *'Carl': a sleeping bag Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off! *'Jimmy': the buttons, pushing the lever up, turning off Dr. Dark, then they all sigh deeply Good night, guys. *'Carl': Good night, Jimmy. This is the best sleepover ever. *'Sheen': Wait a minute. Who said anything about going to sleep? What are we, a bunch of babies? Come on, I'm going to stay up all night. Party! Party! Par... down, snoring *''outside, hearing a dog barking, then cut back inside, then they continue sleeping'' *'Carl': Somebody's hungry. Hey, Jim, how about some more pizza? Jimmy? Jimmy! *''continues sleeping'' *'Carl': at a machine Uh, I bet I can make one of those pizzas. the buttons, typing I want pizza. Love, Carl. at a screen, beeping from Slumbertron, saying, "SYNTAX ERROR" Hmm. Maybe if I just push everything. all the buttons Jimmy! Jimmy!! *'Sheen': Uh, breakfast time? *'Jimmy': Carl, what did you do?! *'Carl': I don't know. My tummy woke me up, it was hungry. I pressed all the buttons and, and... Bad tummy, bad tummy! yells *''box appears'' *'Carl': Hey, I made a giant pizza. Let's eat. *''box opens, then Pizza Monster appears, screaming'' *'Jimmy': The Slumbertron must have combined the pizza and scary story programs to create... *'Sheen': ...a pizza monster! *''Monster roars'' *'Jimmy': I can't delete the pizza. The screen's frozen. *'Pizza Monster': Jimmy Time for my dinner! *''all run away, screaming'' *'Sheen': off-screen We're being chased by a monster! *'Judy': Tell those boys to go to sleep now. *'Hugh': Oh, Booger Sugar. They're just playing Help, I'm Being Chased by a Monster. *'Pizza Monster': Well, my tasty morsels, the tables are turned. Now it looks like I get to eat you! *'Jimmy': Let's split up. Whoever the pizza monster isn't chasing can go for help. One, two, three! *''knock their heads'' *'Jimmy': Go! *''all run away, splitting the Pizza Monster into pieces, laughing, running away, screaming, hitting the Pizza Monster, putting a finger on the Pizza Monster, putting in his mouth, licking it, roaring, running away, screaming'' *'Judy': Hugh Neutron. Go downstairs this instant, and tell those boys to settle down. *'Hugh': Okay, sure, fine. away, mumbling Hate to be a party pooper, boys, but can you keep it down this mission? *'Carl': Help! *'Hugh': Thank you. the door *'Judy': What's going on out there? *'Hugh': Oh, nothing. The boys are just being chased by a monster by giant slices of flying pizza. *''both look at SlumberTron 9000, spitting pillows out'' *'Judy': Hugh, do something. *'Hugh': Nice pillows. Now, stay, stay. Don't do anything evil. *''faces appear from pillows, then they scream, running upstairs, then they run away, screaming'' *'Carl': Help! *''closes the door, transforming back into a Pizza Monster'' *'Carl': All right, this is it, guys. his voice A pleasure knowing you. *'Jimmy': Think, think, think. in his brain for Slumbertron 9000, Pizza Monster, and explosion Brain blast! Hey, hey, remember the story? The sun is the monster's mortal enemy. *'Carl': Good, Jimmy. Go get the sun. *'Jimmy': Gas planet. Sunrise is still eight minutes away. Maybe I can make the monster think the sun is coming up. Carl, I need your glasses. *'Carl': Okay. the glasses to Jimmy *'Sheen': We can't just stand here doing nothing, Carl. We've got to help Jimmy. Good morning, Retroville. It's 6:00 a.m., 72 degrees. We got a beautiful sunrise out. We've also got a jackknifed tractor trailer on the 101. Marshmallows everywhere. *'Carl': ♪Good morning to you, good morning to you! We're all in the places with sunshiny faces!♪ *''reflects the door by Pizza Monster, screaming, hiding in the box, tripping over a sleeping bag, then cut to day, deflating the pizza'' *'Jimmy': the box Mission accomplished. *'Sheen': If only he'd used his anchovies for good instead of evil. *'Carl': I'm starving. Let's eat. *''Monster appears from out of the box, screaming'' *'Pizza Monster': Fools! Haven't you ever heard of sequels? *''all scream, then Jimmy looks at Carl sleeping and Sheen sleeping'' *'Jimmy': It was only a nightmare. An anchovy, clam, and peanut butter-induced nightmare. at Hugh and Judy, screaming, running away, screaming, zooming in his mouth, screaming, zooming out *'Hugh': Whew, that was a doozy. *'Carl': Help! Help, help! away from the slices of Pizza Monster, screaming Help! Bad dream, bad dream! *'Sheen': by Pizza Monster Whew. I guess it was all just a dream. Hey, Carl, I... Pizza Monster, screaming *''lines'' *'Mrs. Pizza Monster': Honey, oh, what is it? *'Pizza Monster': Oh, I had the most horrible dream. There were three terrible children, a tubby one, a manic one, and one with a giant head. *'Mrs. Pizza Monster': I told you, dear, there's no such thing as children. Now, go back to sleep. *''both sleep in the box, with a pizza cat meowing'' Time Card * 17 Seconds Later... Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Transcripts